The present invention relates to an improvement for a speed change device used in a double bearing type fishing reel.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-207539, there has been known a speed change device for a double bearing type fishing reel in which a handle shaft is axially moved so that the winding speed of a fishing line can be selectively changed to low speed and to high speed.
However, since, in accordance with the above mentioned speed change device, a gear fixed to an end part of a handle shaft is adapted to selectively engage with internal teeth of a high-speed winding ring gear or with a low-speed winding gear on a spool shaft through the axial movement of the handle shaft so that the winding speed of a fishing line is changed over to high speed or to low speed. Therefore, there have been problems in that teeth portions are liable to be broken because of a change-over operation, the change-over operation is not smoothly carried out and engagement accuracy is deteriorated in due to use for a long time.